The Titan Games
The Titan Games is a primetime reality competition show that will offer everyday people the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to compete in remarkable feats that are designed to test the mind, body and heart of the competitors. According to the tagline "Titans aren't born, they're made". Premise Inspired by executive producer (and host) Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's desire to motivate global audience to reach their potential for greatness, this unparalleled new athletic competition gives men and women across the country the opportunity to step inside the electrifying Titan arena and achieve the possibility as competitors will push their bodies to the limit by battling opponents in unforgiving head-to-head challenges. The show will not only test the competitors' physical strength but also their mental and emotional fortitude. In this uplifting series, hard work and determination will be rewarded and a new breed of heroes will emerge. Gameplay Each match features eight contenders (four men & four women) battling it out in a series of elimination games. The winners of each of the games will advance to Mount Olympus in a race to be the match's titans. There will always be one man & one woman titan. Games *'Herculean Pull' - The contenders are faced with a giant pyramid with nine poles (four silver poles and one giant golden pole). They race to pull out each of their four silver poles before going for the golden pole, which at that point will make this contest, the ultimate game of Tug-O-War. The first contender to pull out the golden pole wins. *'Hammering Ram' - The race begins with the contenders hammering a metal plate as hard as they can. Hitting on it enough times trigger a giant battering ram to fall from the ceiling. Once the ram is released, the contender must use it to break open a pair of giant doors. The first contender to do that and run through it to pull a gold victory chain wins. *'Uprising' - The contenders race to get their giant anvils to the top of a 30ft. tower, breaking five stone barriers along the way. *'Power Vault' - The object of the contest is to vault over the five 15ft. gaps with a silver pole, push over three blocks to release the golden pole, return to the start and reach for the golden victory chain. *'Heavy Metal' - The contenders walk up a ramp with a giant pole on their shoulders. Attached to each pole on either side are chains. Once the players reached the top, they must place the pole on a crank and turn it to life the rest of the chain and a giant block attached at the end. *'Cyclone' - Contenders race to whip around a giant wrecking ball, and knock down five columns. *'Lunar Impact' - To start, the contenders climb up a ladder toward a moon shaped track. Then they run toward a giant wall where the goal at this point is to push your opponent off the track with that wall. *'Tower Drop' - Contenders climb up a giant 30ft tall tower while pulling out seven 15ft poles. At the top is a golden pole supporting a giant ball. The first contender to reach the top and pull out the pole to release the ball, wins. This is what some would call, "The Ultimate Game of KerPlunk." *'Atlas Smash' - Contenders use big hammers to break two stone wrecking balls each so that they'll be light enough to be raised 25ft up to the top. *'Off the Rails' - Contenders stand on moving platforms on giant railroad tracks and pulling ropes to try to get to the finish line. But as they are doing this, four 50lb beams on the tracks will come their way. Once they reach the end, they must then use their grappling hooks to pull their way back to the start, push down the barrier wall and then run to the golden chain. *'Vortex' - Contenders race to raise up a large 25ft spider web-esque vortex of chains, before ascending the structure to reach the top. Some segments have metal bars making it easier to climb but are placed in a more indirect path. The first to reach the victory chain wins. Mount Olympus The winners of the four preliminary contests go to Mount Olympus, which is an obstacle course like no other. The race starts at a giant wall. Then the action shifts to a giant ramp where the winners must push up the "Gates of Olympus." Next they must climb up the Rolling Ascent, to which the rollers are four feet wide, making it easy to fall through. At the top of the rolling ascents, are the cliffs, where the contenders must punch through holes to climb up them. Once they get to the very top, they must then turn a giant crank to light up their giant torches. Once their lit, then they must descend Mount Olympus on a slide appropriately called, "The Descent." Once they're down to the floor, they must pull a giant ball & chain with a hammer on the end, to the next spot of the race. At that next spot, they must use the hammer to break open "The Tomb" to dig out a relic in the shape of a Titan "T", which doubles as a key. When the relic is found, they must being it to a pedestal, stick it into a slot, turn it and end the race. The player to finish first, will be declared the evening's "Titan." ---- The winners from each of the seven weeks will return in the final two weeks at the end of the season to complete to be the ultimate titan(s) and win $100,000. Additional Pages *The Titan Games/Brackets *The Titan Games/Episode Guide Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:2019 premieres